Pase lo que pase,te prometo que estaremos juntos
by Destiny Ghost
Summary: "2 historias sobre dos amores, 4 vidas muy diferentes, 2 parejas...1 final feliz...el otro...no tanto..." Song shot (tal vez de 2 capitulos) Sonamy Jhonost Muy mal summary...ya lo se u.u...


**Yo: Hola! bueno...resumiendo esta es mi primera Fic en esta pagina...no es mi primera fic en toda la vida pues tengo ****3 blogs de hecho...aunque...**

**Ghost: si, si...como digas -.-U...**

**Yo: ¬¬U...calla que aun no empiezo ni a saludar...**

**Ghost:pues deberias empezar a terminar -_-U...**

**Yo: ¬¬# no apures!...-suspiro- como sea...ehhh...bueno como decia esta es la primera fan****fic aqui y bueno no soy muy buena escritora asi que...no se que vaya a pasar...esta historia les comento antes de empezar que es mas que nada un SonAmy...no es muy normal por las cosas que hace cada personaje...pero en esta historia no solo estaran Sonic y Amy...tambien otros personajes secundarios como Blaze,Silver,Knukles,Rogue,Tails,Cream (etc). Todo el Sonic Team y Fan Charas o Oc´s que me pertenecen como Ghost,Johnny,Maya...etc...no los quiero escribir todos asi que...bueno...el fan fic se llama**

**_"Love Stinks...": "_****_Nuestro raro,loco,psicopata y bipolar amor..._"**

**(lo primero es por una imagen que es un comic original de (C)Archie Comics que obviamente no me pertecen...asi que no quise solo usar ese nombre...)**

**Ghost: por que sera que lo de "Psicopata" ,"Loco" ,"Bipolar" y "Raro" me suena a algo real ¬w¬...?**

**Yo:bueno...de hecho...si...es...una "etapa de mi vida" (-.-Uu) see...suena raro...pero asi esta la cosa...ehh...como ya dije no soy buena escritora, (dudo hasta de el titulo pero bueh...)...ehhh...la cosa esta asi de facil...sin reviews no hay fanfic (vaya no pido nada )...asi que si quieren saber mas sobre esta historia dejen al menos un review...**

**Antes de terminar les comento que espero y no les moleste lo de los fan charas y bueno tenia ganas de hacer una historia solo de el raro "romance" que existe entre ellos (si a eso se le puede llamar romance ._.U) pero no queria que fuera solo de ellos y como el SonAmy es mi pareja favorita...se tratara mas que nada de ellos... claro que habra Silvlaze,Taiream,etc etc...solo tambien advierto sobre escenas "hentai" o "pervertidas" (que es lo mismo) y...bueno esta loca "escritora" es muy hentai...asi que...yo les avisare entes de cada capitulo...bueno antes de comenzar con el capitulo les aclaro lo del texto...**

**El guion (-) es un dialogo****  
**

**Para narrar sera "x" POV ON/OFF ("X" seria el nombre del personaje que narra Ej. Sonic POV ON/OFF) (por cierto cuando no aparezca esto significa que narro yo (la autora)**

_"La cursiva entre comillas es un pensamiento"_

La letra normal es el dialogo o narracion.

**(N/A: Nota de la Autora)**

**"..." (titulo de cancion tal vez haya)**

***...* alguna accion entre pensamientos o entre narracion**

**Ghost: que interesante -.-U (Yo: lo se! T-TUu)**

**Yo: ¬¬...antes de irme hacia el capi...(asi le digo eweU) ehhh...esta historia no tiene nada que ver con los juegos,comics etc. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a (C)SEGA (a exepcion de fan charas que son mios...)**

**Ghost: por que soy de su propiedad?! TT-TTUu...**

**Yo: no te quejes -.-Uu... bueno,antes de todo espero disfruten esta fic, se me ocurrio un dia raro por cierto... (11/02/13) asi que...en las partes de los fan charas (mas con Ghost y Johnny) la historia o al menos unas partes seran reales...asi que pase lo que pase...(menos cosas hentai) son o pueden ser reales...lo demas es ficcion...bueno,sin mas que decir espero y les guste,dejen reviews,y...bueno sugerencias,criticas,etc (pero constructivas eh! por favor ^^Uu)...sin mas que decir...a la fic!...**

* * *

**Capitulo 01:****Solo te quiero recordar como solias ser...**

**l.**

** Cada historia tiene un comienzo y un final...pero esta, esta por comenzar...**

**¿? POV ON**

Me es increible el pensar en eso...tan solo pensarlo en algun tiempo pasado me daria nauceas...asco...diria que es algo que apesta...algo...para lo que no tengo tiempo ni cabeza...era...era algo de lo que nunca me habria metido ni en un millon de años...pero ahora...ahora ya no se...es algo muy confuso pero es algo a lo que aun no termino de acostumbrarme a pesar de estar siempre en este tipo de situaciones...creo que...he...llegado...a...aceptarlo...aunque sea un poco...muy rara vez...pero lo hago...

_"Hace mas de 12 años que te conozco y...bueno...creo que yo..."_

Esas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza...no creo que haya sido una coincidencia que tu y yo nos hayamos conocido...fue algo mas..."profundo" supongo...algo mas..."destinadamente" destinado (?) algo asi...

No sabria como describir bien esto pero solo se que...

-Sonic!...sonic...!-decia el pequeño zorro amarillo de dos colas a mi lado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- estas seguro de esto?

-Que?...pero claro que si!...me conoces y sabes que cuando digo que hare algo lo hago...no te preocupes no pasara nada...-sonrei-...bien?

-Claro...como no confiar en ti...-sonrio posando su mano en mi hombro note un poco de sarcasmoo en esa frase-bien...entonces...nos veremos en un rato...supongo que para cuando regrese ya desperto...hagas lo que hagas...no lo hagas enfadar...haz lo que te digo...no querras limpiar escombros de nuevo...o si? -dijo medio serio con una mirada fija-.

-Ehh...no...de hecho no...ademas esa fue su culpa no mia!-dije cruzandome de brazos-.

-Como sea...-suspira- te dejo...nos vemos!...-y salio corriendo hacia el tornado alzando el vuelo al instante una vez dentro-.

-Bien...a que puedo con esto...-susurre para mi mismo entrando de nuevo a la casa del zorro de ahora 15 años- bien...a lidiar con el...-suspire-.

Hacia tiempo que no cuidaba de el...desde la ultima batalla al parecer el habia cuidado de mi...raro, cierto? bueno ese emo aunque no lo admita me adora! ^^ ...lo se...lo noto en su mirada ascesina...(^^Uu...)

Como sea...estos ultimos meses Eggman no se ha aparecido por ningun lado...al percer Shadow ya no estaba interesado en regresar con el...aunque por momentos aun desconfio...pero se que puede cambiar...lo conozco poco...pero Tails dice que es un buen tipo...aunque con ese carcater lo dudo...

Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto...o, si?

**Sonic POV OFF**

*0*0*0*

**¿? POV ON**

_"Esto no puede ser posible!...*suspiro* no puedo creer que el haya hecho eso...si lo tuviera enfrente yo...yo..! lo extrangularia!...aunque pensandolo bien...no es para tanto...tan solo es un programa de tv con el que me "obsesione"...de nuevo...esto se esta haciendo muy habitual...aunque...es solo "anime" no es asi?...aunque que bueno fuera que los chicos de ahi fueran reales...e igual las historias de ahi...pero bah!...tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar...al menos por ahora..."_

Caminaba pensando en lo que habia visto el dia anterior...a decir verdad no hay mucho que contar sobre mi...la cosa es que...bueno eh estado pensando en mudarme a Green Hill...si, vivo en Emerald City aun no se por que...pero pienso mudarme con Rogue, esa chica es una de mis mejores amigas...y hac años que no la veo...igual que a Cream...aun recuerdo su rostro inocente que mostraba siempre una sonrisa...me pregunto si habra cambiado mucho...? Mmm...no lo se...

En estos dias eh estado preparando mis maletas y poniendo en venta la casa...al parecer hay una pareja interesada en la casa,no es muy grande asi que...es perfecta para una pareja...*suspiro* pareja...es lo unico en lo que nunca habia pensado...a decir verdad...no es algo que me interese...tengo 18 años y aun no he encontrado "al chico correcto" me dijo Rogue por telefono la semana pasada...aunque es solo casualidad...pienso que...llegar aya sera una buena idea...

Mi celular sono un par de veces,estaba tan distraida que no le habia puesto tanta atencion hasta que casi dejaba de sonar alcance a contestar,era Rogue quien llamaba para confirmar mi llegada esta misma tarde...

***Llamada telefonica***

-Hey Pinky...entonces si vendras?...hace 4 años que no te veo...apuesto que esto sera algo genial!...ya le hable a las chicas para que vengan...sera una gran bienvenida!...

-Hehe...vaya Rogue...si que me extrañas...

-Si bueno...no estaria demas...despues de no verte desde hace tiempo...no crees que es normal?

-Supongo...y...quien mas ira...?

-No tengo ni idea! sera en un Night Club...que acaba de abrir...que por cierto hablas con la nueva dueña de tal club...-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, no es que la haya visto...pero me lo imagine-

-Si...?...que bueno felicidades...asi que...entonces a las 6?

-Supongo...nos vemos! tengo que buscar lo que me pondre esta noche...sera la mejor de tu vida...te lo aseguro!...bye,bye pinky Amy!...

***Cuelga***

-supiro- si...adios...

Y bien...esta soy yo...Amy Rose...bueno Amelia...pero...abreviemos...

**Amy POV OFF**

*0*0*0*

**¿? POV ON1**

_"Dios...esto es tan irritante!...no puedo creer que...yo haya...y el...agh!..."_

-Cuidado! -grite sin exito chocando con una eriza- agh...estas bien? -la ayude a levantarse-

-Eh, si...supongo...gracias ^^

-Bien...lo siento...

-Soy Amy, Amy Rose...y tu? -ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha levemente-

-Destiny Ghost Wind...pero dime solo Ghost...es un gusto Amy...

-El gusto es mio...y...a donde vas?

-A Green Hill...

-Encerio?!...yo igual!...y si vamos juntas?

- Etto...claro...si tu quieres...

-Es un hecho...-comenzo a caminar-

La verdad es que no se como es que esto me este afectando aun...mis distracciones son mas frecuentes y mas profundas...y esto no puede seguir asi...espero que en Green Hill...olvide esto...  
Me olvide de ti...

**Ghost POV OFF.**

*0*0*0*

**¿? POV ON**

_"Dios,pero que nochesita! hehe...los chicos si que se lucieron con esa fiesta...aun no puedo creer por el motivo que era..."_

-Si que es irritante esto...-dije poniendo mi mano sobre mis ojos para taparlos de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana- no lo crees...? -voltee a ver a la nada-

_-"Ya lo creo...pero,no es como que me interese...pero la jaqueca que tendre sera tu culpa...! y...!"-_lo interrumpi-.

-Si,si...lo que digas...-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco-

_-"Y que tal se siente,eh...?_

_-...- no respondi-._

-"_*suspira*...y esa cara...?"..._

-...Nada...-respondi en voz baja- es solo...-suspiro-nada...no...lo entenderias...

_-"Es acaso...por ella...?" _

-...-

_-"Yo...*suspira*yo tambien la extraño..."_-dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz-

Simplemente...el pasado no siempre se puede dejar atras...lo cual afecta en tu presente y futuro...pero...

**¿?POV OFF**

*0*0*0*

Las erizas mientras caminaban,platicaban sobre si mismas,sobre experiencias,sucesos,"etapas de su vida",diferentes cosas para conocerse...

-Parece que te eh contado mucho sobre mi...que tal si me cuentas sobre ti ahora...?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza mientras le sonreia dulcemente-

-Bueno...yo...etto...eh...pues no hay mucho que contar...conoces mi nombre,tengo 17 años casi los 18 en poco tiempo...vivo en Emerald City y pienso ir a Green Hill...ehh...no hay mucho...-dijo encogiendose de hombros-

-Mmmm...y...que hay de tu pasado...de donde eres...que paso con tus padres...familia...amigos...?

-E-el...pasado...? -tartamudeo nerviosa-

-Mmmju...-asintio la eriza-

-Pues...supongo que lo que quieres saber, igual que yo es el por que quiero ir a Green Hill...no?

-Pues...algo...jeje...

-Ummm...tu primero...yo despues...-dijo pensando en que decir cuando llegara su turno-

La eriza rosa la miro haciendo una media sonrisa,lo que menos queria era hablar de eso pero si queria saber tenia que poner de su otro lado la otra eriza solo pensaba en que decirle,no pensaba decirle la verdadera razon pero no se le ocurria algo que sonara convincente...o creible...

-Eh...-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa,pues tampoco queria "soltar la sopa"-bien...-dio un profundo suspiro y comenzo a pensar en las palabras que diria- bueno...yo...este...hace algunos años yo vivia en Green Hill precisamente, pero...bueno pasaron cosas que me "obligaron" entre comillas a escapar de ahi...a...salir a alejarme por un tiempo de todo lo que conocia...y bueno precisamente no fue algo...-dejo inconcluso su relato para quedarse pensativa-

-...Sino alguien,no?...-hablo la eriza terminando su frase-

-Si...-respondio saliendo de sus pensamientos-y...bueno,pasaron algunos años...4 o 5 años para ser mas precisa...unos dias despues de que literalmente me tragara la tierra,ella pudo localizarme y bueno le pedi que no dijera nada que lo que menos queria era regresar a lo mismo...

**~Flash back~**

**Hac años atras...**

***Llamada telefonica***

-Ho-hola...?-conteste temerosa-

-Pinky...?

-Rogue...?

-Pinky! al fin te localizo...estuve preocupada por ti...donde...donde estas?-dijo tan rapido que tuvo que tomar aire-cuando los chicos lo sepan...-la interrumpi-

-No!...eh...prefiero que no lo sepan...

-Por...?-pregunto en tono confuso-

-Eh...mira Rogue...si me fui fue por que no quiero estar siempre en lo mismo...tu sabes, la rutina de siempre...y...ya...ya no quiero...-las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos-yo...lo siento pero es mejor que nadie sepa en donde estoy...es mejor asi Rogue...te quiero...adios...-dije con lagrimas rodando en mis mejillas-

-P-Pero Amy...!

***Cuelga***

-Amy...?...Amy!...no...-sus lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-...prometo que no dire nada...pero solo espero que me dejes volver a hablar contigo...

**~Fin Flash back~**

-Y bueno...seguiamos en contacto...hace poco tiempo me hablo de que me extrañaba mas de lo normal y que las chicas tambien...me pidio que volviera,al principio me negue...pero no lo se...tengo un presentimiento y ademas ya vendi mi casa...y bueno yo tambien los extraño a todos a pasado mucho tiempo y...quiero ver que tal ah sido el cambio...bueno creo que eso seria todo...y tu...?-pregunto algo curiosa-

-Bueno...-suspira-es...algo dificil...y largo...

-No hay problema,tengo ganas de escuchar a alguien,tiempo y camino...-dijo sonriente animando a la eriza-

-Bien la cosa es asi...

*0*0*0*

El erizo azul caminaba de la cocina hacia la sala,cuando de pronto vio una figura saliendo de una habitacion.

-Eh,parece que ya despertaste!buenos dias bello durmiente...-dijo mientras le miraba bajar las escaleras molesto-

-Que haces aqui...

-Bueno,es casa de Tails...asi que...-lo interrumpio-

-De Tails...? y que hago aqui...?

-Que no recuerdas,Shadow?...-el erizo de vetas rojas solo se limito a guardar silencio y mirarlo friamente-supongo que no...-suspiro-bueno despues de la pelea que tuviste con los cientos de robots de Eggman,quedaste...muy lastimado y bueno cuando vimos las explosiones vimos la pela,acabaste casi con la mitad de sus robots pero,los robost seguian,y seguian,no dejaban de salir de algun lugar,no supe el motivo pero Eggman al ver que ya no eras tu quien luchaba o eso pense,se fue junto a sus robots...y Tails y yo te trajimos,el te curo y espero a que despertaras...yo te eh cuidado...bueno,te debia una...por la otra vez...

-Ni me lo recuerdes...-dijo con un tono frio-...

El erizo de vetas rojas se limito a tomar de una mesita cerca de la escalera,la esmeralda de color verde que le pertenecia "por derecho",trato de invocar un caos control,pero estaba algo debil y cansado asi que el erizo azul tuvo la oportunidad y le quito aquella esmeralda de su mano,a lo que el lo miro molesto.

-Devuelvemela...-dijo sin inmutarse ante tal acto-

-Si tanto la quieres...ven por ella...-le dijo desafiante-

Tails le habia dicho claramente que no queria que pelearan,su plan era solo distraerlo hasta que se cansara y lo dejara a un lado...

*0*0*0*

Las erizas mientras iban caminando contaban un poco de ellas,el camino ya no era tanto pero ellas no se habian dado cuenta,pues al platicar el tiempo se les habia pasado volando...

-Bien,ya te eh contado mucho sobre mi...que hay de ti?...digo me gustaria saber un poco mas...-dijo la eriza rosa-

-Eh...no hay mucho que contar...sabes mi nombre...tengo 17 bueno,ya casi 18 años...vivo en Emerald City...e igual que tu voy a Green Hill...no hay muchas cosas interesantes en mi vida...-dijo un poco nerviosa la eriza de cabello blanco-

-Eh...bueno que tal...tu pasado...si eso!...que hay de el...?-pregunto la eriza oji-verde ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreia-

-E-el pasado?...-pregunto nerviosa,mientras la otra eriza asentia-bueno...supongo que lo que quieres saber al igual que yo es por que me voy a Green Hill...cierto?-trato de cambiar el tema-

-Bueno,debo de admitir que la curiosidad me mata ^^...pero,si no quieres contar,no hay problema...

-_"Genial...lo que maas te gusta contar,no?"-le dijo burlona esa voz en su cabeza-_

_-"Oh,callate...no estoy de humor,sabes..."-penso respondiendole-_

_-"Umh...que raro en ti..."-dijo desinteresadamente con un tono de sarcasmo-_

_-"Mph..."-penso dejando de darle importancia-_bueno...preimero tu y luego yo,si?

-Umh...esta bien...-suspiro-

La verdad es que ella tampoco queria decir el por que se iba a ese lugar...pero si queria recibir,al menos tenia que poner algo de su parte...aunque no supiera bien si decir la verdad...

Mientras ella trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas,la otra eriza estaba pensando en que decirle,por que tenia muy claro que no le diria la verdad,no por desconfianza,sino por que era algo vergonzoso para ella...

-Bueno,la verdad...la verdad es que...hace algunos años...yo vivia en Green Hill precisamente,pero...bueno pasaron cosas que me "obligaron" entre comillas a salir de ahi...aunque ahora que lo pienso...no fue algo...-hizo una pausa para quedarse pensando un momento-

-Sino...alguien?...-completo la eriza-

-Si...-hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos-pero bueno,unos dias despues de que literalmente me tragara la tierra una amiga logro por fin,localizarme,como?,no lo se...pero lo hizo...me llamo por telefono y bueno yo conteste...

**~Flashback punto de vista de Amy~**

**Hace unos años atras...**

***Llamada telefonica***

-Ho-hola...?-conteste algo nerviosa-

-Pinky...?-escuche del otro lado del telefono-

-Rogue...?-dije ya reconociendo la voz-

-Amy!...por fin te localizo,c-como estas?,con quien estas?,por que te fuiste?,en donde estas?-dijo tan rapido que luego tuvo que tomar aire-

-Rogue yo...-no pude terminar pues me interrumpio-

-Cuando los chicos sepan que por fin te localize...-la interrumpi-

-No!...no...Rogue hagas lo que hagas no le digas a nadie...a nadie que me contactaste...

-P-pero por que?...-dijo con la voz quebrada-

-Por que...-dije con un nudo en la garganta-Rogue si sali de ahi fue por que ya no queria estar siempre igual...con la misma rutina...con lo mismo de siempre...lo siento...te extraño...recuerda que siempre te querre y estaras aqui...-dije señalando mi corazon-aqui en mi corazon...tu y...todos...bueno casi todos los demas...-dije ya con las lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas-lo siento...adios...

***Cuelga***

-P-pero Amy!...no!...por que...-dijo bajando su celular-espero y nos volvamos a ver...y espero me dejes volverte a llamar...

**~Fin Flashback fin punto de vista de Amy~**

-Y...bueno...eso que ya te dije,tambien que ya vendi mi casa y bueno...por alguna razon tengo un presentimiento de que algo bueno saldra de este viaje...y sino es nada bueno simplemente puedo regresar y comprar otra casa o rentar un departamente o comprarlo...o quedarme en casa de alguien mas...no lo se...y bueno por esa razon regreso...ahora tu...

-B-bueno...es algo largo...

-No importa,tengo ganas de escuchar a alguien,camino y tiempo...cuentame...

-B-bien...la historia comienza asi..._"tendre que mezclar mentira con verdad..."...-_penso para comenzar a contar-

*0*0*0*

Estaba caminando atraves de las calles de Golden City,aquel erizo con dolor de cabeza,iba camino hacia una farmacia,al llegar a su destino,entro y vio a un dependiente que se acerco al mostrador a saludarlo...

-Buenos dias...-saludo amablemente un zorro color naranja-que desea?...ah es usted...como estuvo su noche,eh?-dijo con un tono picaro, mientras acomodaba algunas medicinas en un estante-

-Buenos dias...eh...perdon?-dijo confundido aquel erizo-

-_"Ya no hagan tanto ruido!..."-dijo masajeandose las cienes por el dolor de cabeza que sentia-_

_-"Calmate...no es para tanto!"...-_penso y luego continuo-perdon...no se de que me habla...

-Ah,no debe de recordar...pero por lo que veo estuvo buena la fiesta,no...?-dijo notando las ojeras que traia-

-Eh,pues no...venia...venia a comprar algo...pero se me olvido la cartera...-respondio mientras buscaba su cartera en su pantalon-

-Y venia por mas...ya sabe...?-pregunto haciendo una mueca tratando de dar a entender de que hablaba-

-Q-que?!...n-no! ò/óU...-respondio exaltado entendiendo lo que quiso decir,ruborizandose al instante-v-venia por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza...y si tanto le interesa que paso...en un rato le digo...-dijo de mala gana saliendo de la farmacia-

_-"Vaya...que hiciste anoche...?"-dijo burlonamente aquella voz-_

_-Yo que se!...no recuer_do...!-respondio mirando al frente,a la nada-

_-"Te tacharan de loco si respondes en voz alta..."-hizo una pausa y continuo-"bueno,pero si ya lo estas!"-continuo para soltar despues una risa de burla-_

-Eso quisieras...

_-"Bueno...y ahora ya que mas da...lo que yo quiera...nunca te ah importado ni lo que tu quieres...por que lo que quieres lo haz perdido...o mas bien** LA** que quieres...-dijo resaltando la palabra- y de que manera la perdiste..."_

_-"Bueno,deja de recordarmelo,quieres?...*suspiro* no estoy de humor..."-dijo negando con la cabeza-_

_-"-Que raro..."-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en la frase-_

_-"Y que mas da...si como dices...ya eh perdido lo que queria..."-dijo cabizbajo-_

_-"Pues...aun no es tarde...no es que me guste ayudarte...pero...debo de admitir que... La extraño..."-_

_-"Que...?...espera,no escuche bien...podrias repetirlo...?-pregunto burlon-_

_-"Dije que...la extraño..."-dijo apenas audible-__  
_

_-"Perdon?..."-dijo aguantando la risa-jumf...jumf...!_

**(N/A: no se hacer ese efecto de la "risa contenida" T-TU...u.u)**

_-"Te diviertes cierto...¬/¬#!"-grito molesto ruborizado-_

_-"Para que te miento!...un poco!"-soltando las carcajadas que contuvo hace un momento-_

_-"No es para tanto! ò/ó"-dijo aun mas molesto-_

_-"E-esta bien!...ya...pero bueno...y que piensas hacer..."-pregunto dejando de reir-_

_-"Diras,que haremos...por que tu tambien...lo admitas o no tu y yo sabemos que en el fondo la extrañas mucho mas de lo que piensas o de lo que dices...tu y yo sabemos que lo unico que hacias...era lo que ella queria...por eso...tienes que buscarla y luchar por ella..."-dijo algo temeroso por la burla del erizo-_

_-"No...yo ya eh escogido y ella igual...se fue y bueno,no quiso que la siguiera...no pienso rogarle-dijo con orgullo-...y mucho menos molestarla...no...ya no mas...ademas como dije yo ya escogi,y no fue a ella precisamente...y apuesto que ella igual...cada uno siguio su camino...un camino diferente...y el destino asi lo quiso...no lo puedo cambiar..."-penso para luego,mirar al cielo-_

_-"No,el destino no fue quien hizo esto,sino ustedes...se separaron no por que debian...sino por que quisieron y su orgullo gano...aceptalo,lo que quieres es buscarla...sabes que es cierto..."_

_-"Vaya,de donde te salio la inspiracion...poeta...?"-una sonrisa burlesca se formo tratando de ocultar un poco la tristeza-_

_"Umh...no lo se...solo...se me salio...jehe...^^U..."-dijo sin prestarle atencion a la burla-_

-Supongo...que tienes razon...la buscare,la encontrare y arreglare las cosas...arreglare lo que rompi...!-dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo levantando el puño-...si...eso hare...!-acto seguido salio corriendo-

_-"Jehe..."-sonrio complacido por el resultado de su platica-_

*0*0*0*

Habia pasado ya una hora y las erizas habian llegado a su destino,sino hubiera sido por que ya tenian vario camino recorrido aun no llegarian,pero por fin llegaron y pudieron instalarse en un hotel cercano al centro de Green Hill.

-Ah...-suspira-gracias Caos hemos llegado...ya no aguantaba tanto camino...-dijo la eriza rosa tumbandose en la cama-

-Ah...no es para tanto...-le dijo la otra eriza sentandose en una silla frente al tocador-

-Claro,como tu flotaste un largo tramo del camino...-

-Jehe..bien,bien...yo...creo que aqui nos separamos...-dijo levantandose-

-Eh...? por que?-pregunto sentandose en la cama-

-Pues...no lo tomes a mal...pero yo tengo mis propios asuntos...me encantaria quedarme...pero...tu igual tienes tus cosas y...no quiero ser un estorbo y molestar...no,no,no...-se excuso caminando de un lado a otro en la habitacion-

-No te preocupes...no eres una carga ni estorbo ni nada...al contrario...me gustaria que me acompañases a la fiesta y conocieras a mis amigos...y que descanses un poco por,ya sabes lo que me contaste...

_-"Umh...lo habia olvidado...lo que le conte..."-penso recordando "la mentira piadosa" que le habia contado a Amy-_umh...pero...

-Ademas deberias de divertirte un poco!-sonrio tomandola de los hombros-si...? por favor!-hizo una cara tierna-

-"T_al vez en la fiesta encuentre a las chicas...si...supongo que si...conociendo a Maya y su adiccion a las fiestas...umh..."-penso y despues respondio rendida-awww..._esta bien...!...pero te advierto una cosa...no soy muy fiestera por lo que tal vez no haga mucho...y si algun tipo se pasa de listo...no me importa si me sacan del lugar...-dijo algo "psicopata"-y bueno...si tomo...no digas nada de lo que haga...y menos si hago cosas..."pervertidas"...entiendes...?

-E-eh...okey? O.o ._. .-. ...antes...quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial de Central City...

-Que compraras?

-Algo que ponerme claro esta!

-Umh...entonces no!

-Por?

-No me gusta ir de compras...sino es algo que me guste claro! -w-

-Anda ya!...por favor...solo un rato no es tanto!...

-Aww...esta bien! pero si pasa mas de una hora y aun no te decides me voy a comprar anime! :3

-Jehe...esta bien...nos vamos? -pregunto tomando su bolso-

-Claro! -toma la mano de Amy-

-Que haras?-pregunto viendola raramente-

-Pues ir a Central City! :D

-C-como?!-dijo algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera hacer-

-Ya veras!...-dijo despareciendo-

*0*0*0*

Mientras en la casa de Tails,el erizo azul estaba recostado en el sofa viendo la television mientras el erizo de vetas rojas lo veia molesto,de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido...

-Que tanto miras,Shady...acaso te gusto? -pregunto con una voz seductora y con un tono picaro pero de burla-

-No digas tonterias Faker...solo dame la maldita esmeralda y dejate de cosas raras...y no me llames "Shady"...-dijo sin moverse de sus lugar-

-Oh,vamos no seas aguafiestas...solo...bromeaba...y no,no te la dare!-le enseño la lengua-

-Que infantil...

***Su celular suena***

-Ah...espera un momento...donde...donde lo deje...-dijo buscando entre los cojines del sofa-ah! aqui esta!-sosteniendo un celular-disculpa...-se fue a la cocina-

_-"De cuando aca es tan educado...o...raro...?"-pensó._

***Llamada telefonica***

-Hola?

-Hola...Sonic?

-Si,Rogue?

-Ah! si eres tu...bien...queria decirte que hoy,habra una fiesta en el "Rogue Night Club"...y queria saber si te interesa venir...

-Ah...Rogue gracias pero...-lo interrumpio-

-Anda...que te tengo una sorpresa...que apuesto y te gustara...

-Umh...y si no voy...-respondio retadoramente-

-Bueno...-le cuenta cosas que le haria si no va,(prefiero no decirlas)-entiendes?

-S-si!...e-entiendo...a-a que hora es? -dijo entre nervioso y asustado-

-Desde las 9:30 o 10 espero y llegues...sino...ya sabes...nos vemos Sonic!

***Cuelga***

-Pero que tia...-regresa con Shadow-Shady...iremos a una fiesta!...-dijo dando pequeños saltitos-

*0*0*0*


End file.
